Felicidades Dobe
by alyzama
Summary: Sasuke le pide a Sakura entregarle un regalo a Naruto en el día de su boda.. El Uchiha siente que no tiene el derecho de asistir a la ceremonia al pensar que sera una sombra para Naruto. Pasen y lean. Fic inspirado en un doujin


Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Bueno, esta vez les traigo un fic inspirado en un doujin que encontré en FB.

**No sé quién es el autor, y si alguien sabe su nombre, les pido por favor que me lo hagan saber, para darle el respectivo crédito :3**

**Felicidades Dobe**

El sol salió e ilumino las calles de Konoha anunciando un hermoso y majestuoso día.

Un joven hombre retiro las sabanas de su cuerpo y con pesar se levanto de su cálida cama.

-Sasuke-kun… ¿Estás seguro que no quieres ir a la boda?- Sakura se levanto de la cama y se sentó al borde de la misma mientras veía la espalda del Uchiha –Es tu mejor amigo… él… Naruto te necesita-

Sasuke volteo a verla y con una sonrisa amarga respondió.

-Sí, ya he tomado una decisión-

El pelinegro se acerco a ella y la abrazo delicadamente, se quedo así por un par de segundos, con cuidado metió su mano derecha en uno de sus bolsillos del cual saco una caja de uno de sus bolsillos.

-Sakura… dale esto a Naruto- El pelinegro le entrego una pequeña caja rectangular de color azul… el mismo azul que identificaba a su clan –Por favor Sakura-

La pelirrosa lo miro a los ojos; le sonrió tenuemente y solo asintió cerrando los ojos.

-Te veo cuando vuelva- Le dijo el pelinegro mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios.

El Uchiha se aparto de la Haruno y a paso lento abandono la habitación donde se encontraban.

-Sasuke...- Susurro la pelirrosa al saber por qué el Uchiha no iría a la boda.

Le dolía ver al hombre que amaba de ese modo, él aun no podía perdonarse por todo el daño que había causado en el mundo shinobi.

Cuando el Uchiha la visitaba y se quedaba con ella, se despertaba en medio de la noche sudando frio o exaltado… Sasuke sufría de pesadillas.

Varias veces la pelirrosa había intentado que el Uchiha le dijera sobre lo que había hecho a lado de Orochimaru pero el pelinegro no quería abrumarla con tanta información "perturbadora", él no quería que Sakura sufriera o se horrorizada por los horrores que el había cometido en nombre de su venganza, lo que menos quería él era convertir a Sakura en su confidente, él solo quería ver a la pelirrosa como la persona que le trajera un poco de paz y felicidad.

…..

-Ahora son marido y mujer- Declaro el más anciano de los Hyuga.

La sonrisa de Naruto era enorme y el sonrojo y felicidad en Hinata eran dignos de ser plasmadas en la pintura más bella del mundo.

El rubio se acerco a su ahora esposa, la tomo delicadamente de la cintura con la mano derecha y con la izquierda toco su mejilla, lentamente acerco sus labios a los de ella y la beso tiernamente.

Los gritos y vitoreó por parte de sus compañeros y amigos se hicieron presentes en la sala de los Hyuga, rompiendo todo el protocolo de la ceremonia.

La felicidad que impregnaba el lugar provoco que el imperturbable Hiashi sonriera tenuemente.

Cuando el rubio héroe de Konoha y la bella Hinata rompieron el delicado beso, Naruto grito con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

-¡Celebremos chicos! ¡Vayámonos de fiesta!-

-¡Haaaaaaaaaaaa! Respondieron todos los invitados contagiados por la felicidad de los recién casados.

Las horas pasaron y cuando llego la tarde, Sakura se acerco precavidamente a su querido amigo.

-Naruto… que feliz te vez- Le dijo al rubio con una sonrisa sincera.

-Gracias Sakura-chan- Contesto el Uzumaki con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Naruto… este es el regalo de bodas de Sasuke-kun-

El rubio miro la caja y le dio vuelta al sentir que tenía un grabado en la parte inferior.

-Teme- Susurro Naruto con sorpresa y con una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro mientras leia la inscripción.

"**Dobe, lamento no haber podido asistir a tu boda…**

**Pero siento que aun tengo un largo camino que recorrer para estar a tu lado…**

**El tuyo y el de Sakura…**

**La gente te ama y tener una sombra como yo a tu lado no seria justo…**

**Tu mereces brillar tan alto como nadie…**

**Este es tu momento y te deseo lo mejor…**

**Naruto, tú y yo siempre estuvimos solos…**

**Siempre quisimos una familia, pero solo nos teníamos uno al otro…**

**Ahora te doy un lugar para edificar la tuya…**

**Felicidades"**

Las lagrimas de Naruto empezaron a rodar por su mejillas ante las profundas palabras de su mejor amigo, lentamente abrió la caja y vio con sorpresa un par de llaves correspondiente a la cerradura de una puerta, las cuales estaban adornadas de un pequeño llavero con el símbolo de los Uzumaki.

-Teme…- El rubio no podía dejar de llorar, era el mejor regalo que había recibido –Gracias Sasuke.

Sakura abrazo fuertemente al rubio al ver el regalo que le había hecho Sasuke al hiperactivo ninja.

-Naruto se feliz, te lo mereces-

-Gracias Sakura-chan, pero prométeme algo-

La pelirrosa se separo un poco de él y lo miro fijamente.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Prométeme que harás feliz a Sasuke-

La pelirrosa sonrió con dulzura y calidez mientras las lágrimas que había contenido hasta el momento empezaron a caer lentamente.

-Eso tenlo por hecho-

Ambos amigos se volvieron a abrazar sellando la promesa que habían jurado realizar.

….

Cry,, cry… cry TTwTT

Cuando le el doujin llore como bendita xD

Espero que la adaptación les haya gustado :3


End file.
